


I'll Always Come Back To You

by MysticalCreative



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Felicity needs a hug, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, I love them as a family, Protective Felicity, So does William, dad oliver, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalCreative/pseuds/MysticalCreative
Summary: Fix It scene between Felicity, Oliver and William in 6x19. (Because we all need some Olicity domestic fluff)





	I'll Always Come Back To You

-x-x-x-x-

“Felicity?.. Felicity what's wrong?” Felicity felt her heart stop for what felt like the millionth time since she has been with Oliver, after finding out that no one survived the explosion she had feared that Oliver didn't either, what would she had told William? That he lost his father? What would she have done if she had lost Oliver? She didn't want to believe that Oliver could ever be gone from her life. No, not when they were just starting it. After everything they have been through, she didn't believe that Oliver would just go out like that. But when she heard Oliver's voice after her sheer panic she let out a sob, her hand covering her mouth as tears swarmed in her eyes. 

“Felicity?..hey..hey it's okay..” Oliver whispered as he walked over to her shaking form, He cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

“N-No..No it's not okay Oliver..y-you could have died tonight!” She could feel herself shaking more than she had been previously. She felt Oliver wrap his arms around her smaller frame, she hid her face into his chest, taking in his scent as she tried to calm down. 

“But I didn't Felicity..I'm right here.. I'm not going anywhere..not by a long shot. You can't get rid of me that easily.” Oliver whispered as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, he ran his fingers down her back gently. 

Oliver looked up, hearing a door creek open, he smiled when he saw William standing in the living room. He noticed the worried look on his face, he must have seen the news like Felicity did. But he knew that William tried to put on a brave face because he didn't want too seem weak around Felicity. 

“Come here William.” Felicity sniffled quietly as she turned her head noticing that William was watching them with a worried look on his face before he moved closer to the two of them. 

“You two don't need to worry about me.. I'll always come back.. I have a reason now.. I have two reasons.. they're right here.. in front of me.” Oliver felt William hug him, he placed his other hand on William's back gently as he held the two most important people in his life. 

“As long as I have you both, I have a reason too fight.. I have a reason too live.. you two..never forget that okay?” Oliver murmured as he kissed William's forehead before turning too Felicity and lifting up her chin so she could look at him. 

“Okay?” Felicity let out a shaky breath before nodding her head a small smile formed on her lips, Oliver leaned down and kissed her gently. “I love you.”He murmured against her lips. 

“I love you too.” She whispered. “Why don't we all go get some sleep, it's been a long day.” Oliver said as he reached over and ruffled William's hair causing the boy to chuckle. 

“In the morning I'll make us breakfast, how does that sound?” William nodded and hugged his dad once more. “I love you dad.” Oliver felt his heart swarm, it still warmed him knowing that William called him dad now. 

“I love you too son.” He smiled as he watched William leave to his bedroom. He turned too look at Felicity. 

“Shall we?” He nudged her gently which made her giggle she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as the two of them headed too bed with a much needed rest. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
